Arthur and them school theft
by Travis 2017
Summary: Someone stole stuff in it so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them school theft

* * *

Some students stole stuff as in three of them so police is there and all kids will be questioned by them. And some will be treated harshly by them. Arthur knows it isn't him he was at home. He was sleeping in bed. Fern also knows she didn't do it either same as Francine. One police officer there is a tough one. He will treat some harshly. Arthur,s friend who is a police officer is there. He saw Arthur head up to bed. And didn't see him leave so he is off the hook. And told the others that he is innocent and not question him. Fern is also off the hook. And same as Brain, George, and Francine. And maybe a few more. As in children of police officers.

"I am off the hook for my friend who is a police officer saw me at home the time," said Arthur, "And he knows i am not a thief and the police likes me."

"I am also off the hook for one police officer saw me at home at he time," said Fern, "I am no thief and i know better than that."

"One also saw me at home for they check in on us to keep us safer," said Brain, "And i think it is a bully kid here in school in fact."

"I am also off the hook for my parents said i was at home and believed it," said Francine, "And i also think it was a bully kid myself."

"I am off the hook for i was at home and my dad is a police officer," said a boy, "My mom is a fire fighter so i have two good parents."

Buster, Mary, Muffy, and Ladonna was called in for questioning and found out they was at home at he time. So what will happen is call all that wasn't at home at the time. That is Slink, Rattles, Molly, Otis, and a few background characters. Then also includes Mary,s friends. Muffy knows she wouldn't do anything like that. George would have been next but he was at home at the time having dinner. A police officer saw him go in his house before the crime. And didn't see him leave. So that means he didn't do it for he was at home at the time. Arthur and Fern was made Hall monitors and see them talking. And talking to Francine, Buster, and Ladonna.

"So yes we became hall monitor's by Principal Haney himself and we can do it," said Arthur, "And we need them kids in that office now."

"We make sure people has hall passes if not office for them in fact," said Fern, "And we will make sure each kid who wasn't at home and here comes one."

"Yes and it happens to be Molly who we happen to know in fact," said Francine, "And we have our hall passes here with us here."

"I wasn't at home i was at a friends house sir i was helping him as in Binky, " said Molly, "He was having a hard time with someone."

"I did call your mom you was at Binky's house so your free to go," said a police officer, "If you have any leads let us know."

Molly does have a small lead it was someone she knows. I hope you like this story here of course so read and review.


	2. Slink arrested

Arthur and them school theft

* * *

Some students stole stuff as in three of them so police is there and all kids will be questioned by them. And found out Molly is innocent of the crime same as Binky. It is down to four kids as in Mary's two friends. One of them did it and will find out who. Buster and Fern got permission to look for evidence to blame just one for it. Mary's female friend wasn't at home. Turns out she was at her grandparents house confirmed by her parents so she won't be accused of it there. The three last one's is Rattles, Slink, and male friend of Mary. Buster found a hair so not that one boy he is bald like Arthur and George.

"That should narrow it to Rattles and Slink do to a hair that was found," said Arthur, "It is a short hair so proves it is hair from a boy."

"Your free to go for we know you are bald and at a babysitters house," said Mr. Haney, "I know that hair i from our thief in fact."

"We will have to have Rattles take off his cap which proves he is a bear," said Buster, "I kind of think it is Slink for the hair is brown."

"And i think that video might prove who did it for it was on then," said Fern, "We need to see them to crack this case or at least could."

"I will allow you kids to see it for it was indeed on at the time," said a police officer, "The one who did it is in big trouble in court."

The video shows it was done by a rabbit boy so Slink was arrested and charged in the crime. All the students and staff saw him being arrested. And Rattles was at home after all proved by his parents so he is free to go. He happens to be a witness of sorts for he heard what he was planning. And his parents is angry at him for he said he bought the stuff but stole them. And he said he found them and it was someone else. Arthur knows there is an eye witness there at the time. And that person is MC who is a hipster teacher. And we see his lawyer with him and see them still talking about it.

"I heard MC is the eye witness to the crime that took place and talking to the DA," said Arthur, "And we can talk to him when he is done."

"I also heard the same thing as you did and two other witnesses not me," said Fern, "And one of them is Molly we can go talk to her."

"And second one after them and Rattles is Otis i do believe in fact," said Francine, "We can talk to all of them of course in fact."

"I know we will have defense witnesses but don't know who they are," said Buster, "We might find out before the trial or during it."

"MC is indeed talking to the DA himself and we can talk to him later," said Brain, "And this case against him could indeed be strong."

After he talked to him they talked to him and said he was there. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Dark web is bad

Arthur and them school theft

* * *

Some students stole stuff as in three of them so police is there and all kids will be questioned by them. And found out Slink was on it alone no help at all. For he wanted the school supplies to sell. And it would be on his own black market in fact. And Arthur and them avoids black markets and the dark web. And knows certain web browsers can go to both deep and dark webs. Deep web is said to be in owned by governments. And dark web is said be runned by criminals. And that governments aren't as bad as criminals. But they prefer regular internet and we see them talking now about it there.

"Slink will soon be expelled from school for he stole stuff from here in fact," said Arthur, "And he will spend some time in juvenile hall in fact of course."

"I hope this school gets back to normal soon for i see police here now," said Brain, "A few already did leave here for i saw them leave here."

"I will give it a week maybe just tomorrow in fact we can hope," said Fern, "And i heard he was on the dark web as in Slink of course."

"I heard the dark web is full of black markets and other illegal stuff," said Francine, "I know of the deep web is owned by governments."

"I know the dark web has criminals that sells some bad stuff like drugs," said Prunella, "I saw someone go in it once and bought some drugs."

That person she was talking with got arrested in for buying cocaine which is what she bought her own neighbor is who it was. Rubella would never go in the dark web for it is filled with criminals. She knows better than that in fact of course. And the stuff in that is illegal. It has black markets on them there. And prefer the regular internet for it is much more safer in fact. Arthur knows that the dark web is unsafe for everyone. His mom said he could go on deep web but not dark web.

"Mom said the dark web is bad and should never go on it in fact," said Arthur, "And i prefer the regular internet for it is much more safer for us."

"I heard the deep web is okay but not the dark web for sure," said Fern, "And i don't go in either but mom said i can go in the deep web."

"I also prefer the regular internet for it is indeed safer for sure," said Francine, "And glad the regular internet is safer for all."

"I heard the dark web is full of criminals and black markets in fact," said Brain, "I will never go in the dark web just to dangerous."

"And the deep web is in control of governments in fact of course," said Buster, "Mom said the dark web is worst part of the internet."

Arthur and them made a pact never to go on dark web in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
